


Club Banger

by watername



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Collars, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why doesn't Seungri want to fuck you?" Jiyong asked, his other hand tightening its grip in Youngbae's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Banger

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, in the same universe as [Party Favors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7095877) and takes place before that chronologically, but can be read separately. This also turned into a weird kind of fluff, and less smutty than I intended, but there is always more room in the universe for club sex later on.

When everything started - when he started to put on a collar and let others guide his life while he wore it - Youngbae expected certain responses: a couple who wouldn't understand why (Daesung, Seunghyun), one who _would_ no matter what (Jiyong), and one who didn't really understand why but didn't care as long as he got to participate (Seungri).

He would never have pushed any of them into participating if they didn't want to, or if they didn't feel comfortable. He tried to keep mindful of it even as he fought with his own desires, keeping in mind one fact - at the end of the day, he had Jiyong and Jiyong had him - but he couldn't help but feel befuddled when, after a year, Seungri never once took the lead. It seemed (though he couldn't prove it) the younger man was purposefully avoiding him when he had the collar on. Even on the rare occasion when he was present, the others were there first and foremost, he generally sat back and rode the coattails of anyone else's requests. On his own, he never once wrapped his hand around Youngbae's wrist, smiled wide, and took him somewhere he would never choose to go. He expected to be thrown into first class, and taken to Thailand, Japan, Singapore, with little to no notice. When he laid back, supine, exhausted, he expected Seungri to lay his head between his legs and tease him because he could, without reprisal.

But there was nothing: no pushing, no prodding, no pestering. It followed him outside of the collar, made him lie in bed, uncomfortably hard and unresolved because he couldn't quite figure out what he wants from him.

Even the others noticed, Jiyong especially.

"So tell me why," he said as Youngbae laid beside him, his fingers deftly finding all the tangles of his hair and pulling them free.

Youngbae stayed silent and tried not to lick his lips, where there was still a teardrop of cum lingering.

Jiyong caught his eyes before he could be tempted further and leaned over, licked his thumb and dabbed it against the splatter. He slid it into Youngbae's waiting mouth and looked down expectantly as he felt his tongue flick against the skin.

"Why doesn't Seungri want to fuck you?" he asked it like philosophy, but his other hand tightened its grip on Youngbae's hair and he answered because Jiyong wanted him to.

"I don't know," he said, simply, and that was the truth. He wished he did know: then he could deal with it, somehow. If the whole concept bothered him, he could make sure never to wear it around him; if he didn't like to share, he could set time aside that was only for Seungri, and no one else; if he thought somehow that Youngbae was fucked up for even wanting this...he couldn't change what he wanted, but he would do something. Try to get him to understand why it helped him, even if he couldn't help himself. He sunk into the couch as the feeling of responsibility crept up his body like a spider.

Jiyong hissed and pulled his hair tight, yanking Youngbae up so his shoulders were stretched across the narrow span of his legs.

"Stop it," he said, firm but gentle.

Youngbae swallowed and let his mind go blank as Jiyong's fingers made quick work of the leather strip, and pulled it one notch tighter. If he had to concentrate on breathing, he couldn't concentrate on worrying. It was as simple as that. 

Jiyong murmured across his forehead like a brand, "Go talk to him."

He swallowed, thickly, roughly, and nodded, and his breath was given back to him as he got up off the couch and went for the door.

"Bae," he heard behind him, and there was a light note in his voice. "Put on some clothes first."

He always forgot that part.

* * *

 

Seungri was fiddling with something on his phone when Youngbae found him, so completely immersed it let him slip up behind him unnoticed - even with a mirror in front of him. Even as he looked at the back of his head, he wished he could zero in through the skin and bone and just pluck whatever was bothering him directly out of his head. If he stood there long enough, evolution could do him a huge favor and let him have that one. 

There was no luck, though, as Seungri shifted and finally caught sight of Youngbae behind him; his gaze immediately went to his neck, where the collar was a distinct lump beneath the sweatshirt he had pulled on over it. He looked away, then down, as he said, "Hi, hyung."

"Hey."

He sat down next to him and rubbed the material of the sweatshirt between his thumb and index finger as the knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter. It was so easy to give Jiyong control for anything else, but this felt more delicate than anything else, so easy to crack and break and lay there in pieces long after he resumed control of his life. 

He had to ask himself, as the silence grew into a mound between the two of them, if he trusted Jiyong. And he did.

"I wanted to ask you...about this," he said, gesturing lamely towards his throat. 

Seungri snorted, a small, cynical thing that didn't suit him. 

"Are you only bringing it up because someone else - Jiyong-hyung? - told you to? You couldn't ask me yourself?"

Youngbae rubbed his hands along his pants and fought the urge to run, to hide. He thought he had finally found something that _worked,_ that let him keep caring about all the other members and himself without things getting lost. He tried to find the words to explain what it was like, for him, before. How he wanted everyone to stay healthy, to stay well, for BigBang to succeed, and that he was good at looking out for the others in small, practical ways that kept the whole thing moving, but that he was worried that he couldn't find the place to  _stop_ , that sometimes he himself needed help or otherwise he would drain himself dry before letting the others get hurt. That the only reason he's even doing well right now is that he got drunk enough to admit his own weakness.

"I needed help," he finally said. "It gives my head a break, to let others make the call on what to do."

Seungri sighed and nodded and Youngbae felt a little bit of the pressure disperse before he said, "So if Jiyong tells you to fuck me, would you do it?"

"No, that would be...no!" he shook his head violently and blushed a little, incongruently. "Only if you wanted me to."

Seungri sighed, longer, sadder, this time, and looked over at him. He felt small, like he was 15 again and just a trainee and everything he said was fumbling, awkward, and not at all what he wanted. 

"What about you? If Jiyong tells you to fuck me, and I said yes...what if you didn't want it?" He looked back at the mirror and studied their reflection there. 

"Seungri..." he started. "I trust Jiyong. He would never tell me to do something like that. And even if he did, I'm still me. I can say n-."

"But would you?" 

Youngbae stared at him, at how the color rose in his cheeks, at how his chest was heaving, stuttering almost, and how he continued to look at the two of them in the mirror, unblinking.

"If you're asking me if I want you to fuck me," he said, slowly, watching how the younger man shifted his weight at the word _fuck,_ "When I put it on, I know what I'm getting into. I've been waiting for you to figure out what you want from me - it doesn't have to be anything - but it can be whatever you want. I trust you as much as I trust Jiyong, you know. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." He scooted forward and laced his fingers through Seungri's and met his gaze in the mirror. "Do what you want with me."

He only had a moment to see the light of relief in his eyes before Seungri pushed his body against his and took what he wanted.

* * *

 

After that, Youngbae ends up going a lot of clubs he never bothered to before, but he doesn't remember much about them. What he remembers most of all is his legs spread over Seungri's hips in VIP booths, his tongue lapping up tequila from the hollow of his shoulder in dark corners, dancing freely under dim lights as the maknae puts his hands over every inch of his body, unabashed. He remembers Seungri, pressing his cock into him as he pants against bathroom walls, still dizzy with alcohol and sweat. He remembers Seungri walking him out of the rooms without bothering to clean up, leaving Youngbae's cum drizzled against the panelling without apology or regret. 

Sometimes he still sees a smidgen of doubt in Seungri's eyes, after he takes him too rough, if Youngbae limps out of the club, uncomplaining. Youngbae always makes sure to kiss him right after he takes off the collar, and tells him, with all the sincerity in his heart, "I trust you."


End file.
